A Story of the Black Sea
Chapter 1 "Wolfpack," Sapphirus said tapping her husband, a pale white Nightwing, lightly with her deep blue tail. She looked at him with a meaningful stare and whispered, "it is hatching." She pointed towards the silvery blue egg that was laying in the light of the one full moon that was out that night. She pulled her tail around it and watched it with a hopeful look. They watched as small cracks creeped across the egg until finally it shattered and out came a tiny dragonet. She stared up at them with beautiful golden eyes, silvery blue scales behind her eyes, that contrasted greatly with her mainly blue black scales speckled with tiny sky blue scales dotting her black wings and webbed talons. She stretched her wings out and looked happily at her mother and father. Her mother grabbed her child and brought her over to her father. "Isn't she beautiful," Sapphirus exclaimed. "Yes," Wolfpack said staring at her as if he was trying to see the future even though he knew it was hard to properly look at the future. But then something happened, he started to speak in a eerie voice that was not his own, and seemed to send shivers down her wings and spine. "Child of day, Child of night." "Daughter of the sea and the night, son of the sand and the sky." "Enemies or friends, heroes or villains." "Both destinies entwined, but constantly changing." "The two must meet and decide their fate." He then fell over slightly dizzy. But almost immediately went back to normal. “What happened,” he asked staring at his mate. "You... you had a prophecy, about our daughter and someone else," Sappirus stuttered. "What did you you see?" "I saw a gray eye with golden scales surronding it, a black egg sitting in a nest alone, a stormy day with two dragons, one gold and one black fighting each other." "Oh no," her said looking at her scared face. "She will be fine," Sapphirus said trying to cover up how scared she was though she was obviously failing. "I even came up with the perfect name for her." "What," he asked. "Nightclaws," she answered proudly... Chapter 2 Three years later... Nightclaws flew up above her mother flaping her wings and letting them sparkle in the bright mid day sun. Seeing her mother, Sapphirus, she started to dive down with her claws outstretched. Her mother dived out of the way laughing, "good job, however next time you may want to do a less obvious move." "Fine then," Nightclaws yelled angrily, she flew back a little bit, looked in her mothers mind and saw that she was expecting her to go down, so instead she went up again and flew down at her mother this time her claws met scales. Then her mother started to push her lower to the sea, she knocked Nightclaw's favorite necklace right off of her neck and onto the place where the sand met the endless crashing waves. Neither noticed this though and they continued to fight, Nightclaws twirled to the side and out of her mother's grasp. She then pushed her mother out of the sky until she had worn out her mother. "Great job," her mother exclaimed. She sat on the beach and thought about how lucky she was that Queen Oceanum had let her keep her dragonet here. Nightclaws knew she could be glad about this too, she should however she kept thinking about the times Queen Oceanum had asked had "requested" for her to come interrogate a Sandwing or Skywing prisoner or when she went to royal gatherings and listened for spies, actually she did not mind those so much she got some fancy jewels and free professionally cooked meals. She sat down next her mother and tried to fiddle with her necklace but realized it was not there. She looked around trying to find it. "What... is it here," mother asked. "I cannot find my necklace," she yelled looking across the beach. She flew above the sand slightly and watched her mother flew up slightly and look around the beach the looked everywhere but could not find it. She started to yell at random things then she finally yelled , "you scaley snake necklace, you should just slither back over to me." She looked around again and saw something shiny moving in the ocean in moved closer and closer until she could finally see it her snake necklace. Her mother watched it came towards her and then saw it slither up her arm and onto her neck. Her mother gasped, "Nightclaws you.. you're an animus. Chapter 3 "Hello your majesty, "her mother said humbly while bowing. "Thank you for welcoming my daughter and I into your beautiful p palace." Nightclaws looked around the throne room seeing the the rooms various diamonds and sapphires pressed into the walls and the large deep blue dragon sitting on a gold and sapphire throne. She wore a crown that matched the throne, and standing beside her was a green male dragon with a small crown of silver who must have been King Seasnake. "I am sure you will repay me someday, "the queen said in a somewhat bored fashion. "Now why have you asked to come and speak with me." "I have made a discovery that could make us a very powerful tribe," Sapphirus said proudly . Oceanum sat up straighter seeming more interested in this discussion. "And what is that," she asked. "I have discover that my daughter, our mind reader is also," she paused slightly and continued, "an animus." Seasnake looked at the young dragonet suspiciously his errie grey eye not blinking. Though Queen Oceanum seemed thrilled. “''I knew it was a good idea to let you marry that Nightwing'',“ Queen Oceanum thought. "This is amazing news," she said. "Seasnake please prepare a room for them in the royal wing." "Ar... are you sure this i.. is safe," he stuttered. "You know what they do." "And I thought you were the best warrior in the kingdom," she said sternly. "Afraid of nothing." "Fine, your majesty," he said reluctantly. "Now, Sapphirus do you mind going with him I need to talk to your daughter," Queen Oceanum ordered to her. Sapphirus bowed to the queen and then left the room as her tail snaked on the floor and out of the room. Nightclaws looked up worried that without her mother she could make a bad decisio. "Now Nightclaws I need to tell you that if you see a spell that I request as a bad choice you can say no," Oceanum said kindly. "Your majesty you have never made a bad choice," Nightclaws stated like she had be taught to. "Oh dear," Queen Oceanum said. "Everyone makes bad choices." "Now do you have any ideas on what you can use your magic for?" "Well we have this palace but it is not nearly as grand as the Summer Palace was maybe I could repair it," she suggested. "We will save that for later," Oceanum said. "Now I have decided maybe we could enchant something to protect me unless I am in a challenged for the throne." "That is a kind idea," Nightclaws said. "It gives your daughters more of a chance to win." "Exactly,” she said. "Now what can we enchant." "Here how about this," she said holding out her golden crown. "Well your majesty, I feel that we should enchant your scales that way it cannot be removed." "That way it cannot be removed." The queen thought about how evil Darkstalker was for a second but then stopped. “Of course,” Queen Oceanum said. Chapter 4 Sphinx entered Jade Mountain looking straight at the wall in front of him. He had not been alive when the school had started 300 years ago but he was still happy to see it doing so well. His parents thought this school would be better for him then Skywing or Sandwing Kingdoms. He thought about his mother Cloud the Skywing and his father Glyph the Sandwing. He then ignored the thoughts and emotions that were rushing to his head hitting the floor harshly with his scorpion tail. He saw a large chalkboard surrounded with a gold frame on it there was a note that said: Welcome students and parents, This is Jade Mountain Academy a school started by the dragonets of destiny many years ago. Now it is an perfect school that all tribes come to despite all the wars that still happen. The winglets are posted on the side of this. He looked at the Diamond Winglet the group that he was in. It said: Sandwing: Sphinx Mudwing: Swamp Skywing: Flametalon Seawing: Flood Icewing: Snowyowl Rainwing: Kaleidoscope Nightwing: Liliana Sphinx stared at it and thought, "Liliana what kind of that name is that." He realized there was a Nightwing looking at the sign. "Hi," he said. "I am Sphinx." "Who are you?" "I am Princess Liliana, she said extending her purple black wing out showing their silver scales. She had large silver scales behind her deep purple eyes. "Is she that Nightwing, Seawing hybrid," he thought nervously remembering hearing stories about her. "Of course not," she answered. Chapter 5 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (NightclawstheNightwing)